


Sorted

by orphan_account



Series: Sorted (Harry Potter AU drabbles) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Ben Solo - Freeform, Brendol Hux (mentioned) - Freeform, Choking, Drabbles, Force Choking (Star Wars), Have a nice day, M/M, Series, Slytherin Ben, Violence, also jk rowling did NOT write harry potter it was written by MIKU HATSUNE, armitage wants to be alone, ben is a showoff and a jerk, exurgeo is a spell i made up, hufflepuff armitage, its not technically force choking bc its harry potter but, tw blood, tw choking, violent choking not sexual, wizards AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since he was old enough to be aware of the destiny that awaited him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Armitage Hux was sure that he would be sorted into Slytherin.He is instead sorted into Hufflepuff.There must be a mistake.Right?------------Harry Potter Au. Drabble. There will be more works in this series. And possibly a better title.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sorted (Harry Potter AU drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534931
Kudos: 18





	Sorted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fic, please let me know what you think. I wrote this last year on a whim and never went back and corrected it or anything so there are bound to be a few mistakes that I didn't catch. Thank you for reading. There will be more works in this series. This work begins at year two. The next will begin at year four. Enjoy. Or don't, idk. Also I'm in college so will this ever be updated? good question lmao.  
ALSO I would like to add, because some people do be like that sometimes tho. I do not condone abuse. Abuse isn't trendy or cute. Don't abuse people. Choking someone isn't a good way to tell someone that you like them.

**Year Two**

Armitage was used to hiding. If one was chased around a lot, one simply knew where to hide, especially at Hogwarts, where hiding places simply seemed to simply appear when one was in need. There was the seventh floor, behind the tapestry of Edmund the Gallant and his dragon, who never failed to make his complaints known when Armitage moved dust into the air when he moved to hide behind his likeness. There was the girls’ bathroom on the first floor, where Moaning Myrtle wasn’t the best at keeping a hiding place hidden. She teased Armitage for his freckles just as much as the Slytherin boys that he was often running from did. Armitage only hid there if it was an absolute emergency. There was a cleaning cupboard in the dungeons that seemed to have been abandoned, but it was cold and grimy and it sometimes leaked a strange, green liquid from an unknown source in the ceiling. Still, it was better than being hexed or pushed into the wall. His most ambient pick was the wooden bridge, but it wasn’t a hiding place, it was more of a sulking place. His favourite place, however, was on the banks of the Black Lake, where he would sit for hours and read his latest pick from the library. Nobody seemed to want to disturb him that far out from the castle. There, he could practise spells. One day, Hux would be Minister of Magic, he was sure of it. And so he came out here to practise hexes, envisioning his enemies as he cast spells and recited incantations. 

Armitage had no friends at Hogwarts. How could he? He had been placed into the wrong house, surely. He had been hoping to be in Slytherin since he was old enough to know what Hogwarts was. He came from a family of well-known wizards. The Hux clan was known to be one of 24 pureblood wizard families. It was repeated throughout his childhood that the name "Hux" was derived from the word "hex". Armitage was meant to be a great wizard. It was in his surname, even. The fact that he had no friends most likely had to do with the fact that he vocalised this very often even though he was in Hufflepuff. But he knew it was because of his mother. His father never talked about her and forbade any mention of her. But he knew that his mother was a half-blood. She passed away when he was very small. Nevertheless, the year before, when Hux told his father that he was in Hufflepuff house, his father’s tone in the letter that proceeded was disappointed and scathing. He would never live up to the great destiny that was supposed to be waiting for him at Hogwarts. Not in Hufflepuff, anyway.

This time, he was running, not from the boys from his own house, but the boys from Slytherin, once again—older boys. It was becoming a weekly occurrence—someone would instigate a spat by calling Armitage a Mudblood or some other slur and then Armitage would try to slice back with a sharp tongue, but wit was wasted on those brutes and so Armitage would have to either run or be beaten. His breath was coming heavy as he arrived at the bank of the Black Lake, not a Slytherin in sight. In fact, there was nobody. He listened to the sound of the slight waves beating against the gritty shore as he caught his breath. There were several boats lined up at the shore and he took his usual seat in one of them, wincing in pain as he sat down.

He ran a hand through his wild, red hair. It had come out of its perfectly coiffed and gelled style and it hung loosely about his forehead. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and winced. One of the boys, the biggest of the bunch, grabbed him when he tried to run away. When he called the boy a halfwit and told him to release him at once, he got a fist to the nose. There were red marks where his fingers dug into the pale moon-like flesh of his forearm. Blood had begun to steadily drip down his face and he wiped it away with his sleeve. He thought to himself that there would be bruises and that he would be careful not to roll his sleeves up so far that they would be showing. So much for wanting to be a Slytherin. He couldn’t even stay to finish the fight he had started. All he had to show for it was an arm full of bruises, a bloody nose, and a letter home to his father if anyone found out that he had been fighting. 

He barely felt the anger rise through him as he dug in his bookbag and retrieved four smooth rocks. He threw the first one into the lake. It didn’t even skip. It landed in the water with a large splash. He clutched the other rock, breathing heavily and shouting again as he hurled it into the water, unsatisfied as it once again failed to skip. He was so caught up in his fury that he failed to hear the footsteps that signalled someone approaching behind him. 

“You know, those aren’t going to skip if you keep chucking them like that.” The voice was smooth, almost deep for a boy his age. American. Armitage whipped around to see the black and green robes of Ben Solo. He clutched his third stone and sneered at the boy’s appearance. His hair was ridiculous and so were his big ears and his stupid nose. He hated Ben Solo, who was usually amongst the boys who would tease and push him in the corridors. But today, he failed to make an appearance.

“Leave me alone,” Armitage growled, turning away from Ben and preparing to throw the stone in his grasp. But suddenly, an invisible force yanked the rock from his grasp and pulled it to Ben, where it levitated around Ben’s wand. Really, Ben was lucky that the boat he was sitting in was mostly on dry land or he would have fallen into the water. Ben was tapping the stone with his wand as he did on his parchment when he was thinking in class. Armitage spent a lot of time looking at Ben in class. Mostly because he couldn’t figure out how such a stupid boy was in Slytherin while he got stuck in Hufflepuff. It didn’t seem like Ben was at all cunning or ambitious. And of course, Ben was in all of his classes. Hux also stared because Ben had a big nose and a plush-looking mouth and sometimes the sun hit his hair in a way that made it seem to shimmer, but nobody needed to know that but Armitage. 

“Your nose is bleeding,” Ben said, gesturing to Armitage’s face. He sneered and wiped the blood away from his nose, not even bothering to hide his shame. Ben approached and pulled a square of black cloth out of his pocket, handing it to Armitage. 

“I don’t want your snot rag, Solo,” Armitage sneered, slapping Ben’s hand away. The rock dropped into the boy’s grasp and he was tossing it around.

“I haven’t even used it, just take it, unless you want to bleed everywhere. It’s already on your shirt, the prefects will know you’ve been fighting again.”

“I don’t care,” Armitage said, snatching the black cloth out of Ben’s hand, wiping the blood away from his upper lip. “Just sod off. Leave me alone. You’re just here to finish what those arseholes started.”

“Those guys? They aren’t even my friends. They hate me. They can go to hell.”

“Probably because you won’t leave them alone. Merlin, just go away.”

“Fine, I will go. But,” Ben started, “I have ways of making bullies shut up and leave me alone. Maybe you want to learn some of them?”

Armitage scoffed, wiping his face again and rubbing the stone in his hand with his thumb as though he wanted to snap it in half or chuck it at Ben’s stupid head. “I’m sure you do. And I’m sure it involves hexing me and then shoving my head in a toilet for all of Slytherin to see. Now do me a favour and go away.”

Ben laughed. “Who said anything about shoving your head in a toilet? I was talking about magic. Spells. A hex, yes, but more than that. Grown-up stuff. You know... stuff they don’t teach you at Hogwarts.”

Ben was looking at him indignantly. If Armitage was being perfectly honest with himself, he was intrigued. Hexes had always been his speciality. He was planning on joining the Duelling Club next term for this very reason. But he wasn’t about to let Ben know he was interested. But by now, it was written all over his face. 

“I’m going to tell you anyway. Because you know those lugs are going to come at you again, they always do because you never know when to stop picking fights.”

“Hey, you’d do well to—”

“See, you’re doing it now,” Ben said, moving to sit in the boat next to the one Armitage occupied. “Anyway, it’s a spell I made up. It gives people a little choke.”

“It’s a curse, then,” Armitage said. His eyes raked down Ben’s body, narrowing his eyes. “I didn’t take you for a murderer, Solo.”

“It doesn’t do anything. Watch. _Exurgeo!_” Ben stood and flicked his wand in a bizarre fashion at Armitage and suddenly, Armitage was pulled out of the boat and onto the shoreline. It was as exactly what Ben told him—his throat was tight, then impossibly tighter, and his face felt hot, burning. It was as though someone was propping him up. His body felt limp, uncontrollable, and his feet barely touched the ground. With another flick of Ben’s wand, Armitage dropped to the soggy pebble lined shore of the lake where water slowly lapped. His back was promptly soaked with water, coughing uncontrollably as though the breath was knocked out of him. He felt the small, wet stones digging into his palm. His body relished the shaky breath that he took in as he stared at Ben, afraid, terrified, clutching his throat. Ben stared at him, smirking, levitating the rock in his hand and spinning it around with twists of his hand. 

It was then clear why people stayed away from Ben Solo, why people whispered mean things about him in the corridors. Why people seemed to want to hide when he was skulking around the school. He’d even heard whispers, dark whispers, full of vitriol, from students in the Hufflepuff common room that compared Ben Solo to Voldemort. He understood now. 

“Get away from me, you freak,” Armitage managed with a trembling voice, standing on shaky legs with a soggy robe, pulling his wand from it. His hair fell into his eyes as he pointed his wand at Ben. He didn’t even know what spell he would cast. His head wouldn't stop spinning. Ben only laughed. 

“You’re welcome. Those guys won’t come near you again. Guaranteed. That’s _Exurgeo_, by the way. Don’t let any of the professors catch you.”

“I told you to GO AWAY.”

“Fine,” Ben said, scoffing. He flicked his wand and the stone in his hand flew past Armitage, nearly hitting him in the knee. Instead, it hit the surface of the water and skipped seven times before falling neatly into the water. Armitage stared at him, agape, with a hint of disgust.  
“Remember, don’t get caught, and if you do, it wasn’t me who told you that spell, okay?” Ben turned without saying another word, without looking twice at Armitage, heading back to the castle. Armitage returned to his seat in the boat, clutching his throat and thumbing the now damp black cloth that Ben gave him.

Regardless of how he felt about Ben and his stupid magic, Ben had tried to be his friend. Maybe. He reached for the other stones in the pockets of his robe and retrieved one and tapped it with his wand so that it would levitate. Trying to copy Ben’s motions, he flicked his wand to make the stone skip. The stone went flying, but all it did was plop into the water with little fanfare. 

He took his last stone out of his pocket. This one was jet black and shiny, a little see-through. He found it the week before on that very shore, but he couldn’t bring himself to part with it right away. It seemed to pretty to simply throw away. It reminded him of the night sky, of the darkness of his father’s angry eyes, the bottom of a sooty cauldron. Of Ben Solo’s stupid hair. Of black, dark, deep magic. The kind he secretly wished to control. He didn’t even hesitate to hurl it into the water with all his strength. With all his pent-up anger. To his surprise, it skipped seven times and then fell neatly into the blackness of the lake. 

When Hux returned the next day after antagonising some third years, he saw that the exact same shiny black stone was sitting upon the shore, untouched save for a sheen of water, in the same place that he had originally found it.


End file.
